Dragon Ball Z: All Star Battle
Overview Dragon ball Z: All Star battle is a video game for the XBox 360 and Playstation 3 and created by GucciGames that is a sequel to Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. The games summarizes the enitre Dragon Ball Z series and some of the stories of Dragonball and GT. Gameplay Like its prequel, Battle of Z, Dragon Ball Z: All Star Battle has gameplay in which up to (now) 10 players can be on one map! This is shown through the team battles and battle royals. Additionally, the offline and online multiplayer option allows players to play on these maps with their friends! Game Modes 1.Versus Mode *1 VS 1 *Team Battle *Battle Royal 2.Story Mode 3. Character Customization *Costume Customization *Move Customization 3. World Tournament Mode *World Tournament *Cell Games *Otherworld Tournament *World Martial Arts Big Tournament 4. Ultimate Battle *All Star Battle 100! *Survival Mode *Z Arcade *Minigame Mode 5. Library *Scouter *ChiChi's commentary 6. Dojo *Free Training *Training Level: 1 Begginers *Training Level 2: Standard *Training Level 3: Pro *Training Level 4: Expert Characters Playable Characters and Costumes Each character has 3 costumes *G'oku '''Costume 1: Orignal Costume, Costume 2: GT, Costume 3: Battle Damaged *'Super Saiyan Goku Costume 1: Original Costume ,Costume 2: No Shirt, Costume 3: Battle Damaged *'Ultra Super Saiyan Goku '''Costume 1: Saiyan battle armor, Costume 2: Original Costume, Costume 3: Civilian Clothing *'Super Saiyan 2 Goku 'Costume 1: Original Clothing, Costume 2: Saiyan Armor Costume 3: 1/2 Way Battle Damaged *'Super Saiyan 3 Goku 'Costume 1: Original Clothing, Costume 2: 1/2 Way Battle Damaged, Costume 3: Vegito's Clothing *'Super Saiyan God Goku 'Costume 1: Original Clothing, Costume 2: Angel Wings, Costume 3: "SS1 Hair" *'Kid Goku 'Costume 1: GT, Costume 2: Dragon Ball Red Costume 3: Dragon Ball Blue Costume *'Super Saiyan 4 Goku 'Costume 1: Golden GT Pants, Costume 2: Orange Pants Costume 3: *'Kid Gohan(Saiyan Saga) 'Costume 1: Long hair w/headband and Piccolo costume, Costume 2: Long hair w/ Goku clothing, Costume 3: Long Hair w/Dragon ball hat *'Kid Gohan(Frieza Saga) 'Costume 1: Short Hair w/ Battle Armor, Costume 2: Short Hair w/Piccolo costume Costume 3: Long Hair w/Piccolo costume *'Teen Gohan Costume 1: Purple Costume 2: Battle Armor 3: Goku costume *'Super Saiyan Teen Gohan '''Costume 1: Purple Costume 2: Battle Armor Costume 3: Goku Costume *'Super Saiyan 2 Teen Gohan Costume 1: Purple Costume Costume 2: Battle Armor Costume 3: Goku Costume *'''Gohan Costume 1: Blue Gi, Costume2: Great Saiyaman Costume, Costume 3: Orange Star High *'Super Saiyan Gohan '''Costume 2: Blue Gi Costume 2: Great Saiyaman Costume Costume 3: Orange Star High *'Super Saiyan 2 Gohan Costume 1: Great Saiyaman Costume Costume 2: Blue Gu Costume 3: Ultimate Gohan Clothing *'Ultimate Gohan '''Costume 1: Orange Gi Costume 2: Supreme Kai Outfit Costume 3:Super Saiyan Hair *'Krillin 'Costume 1: Android Saga Costume 2: Saiyan Saga(slighty shorter) Costume 3: Frieza Saga Saiyan Armor *'Krillin(Majin Buu Saga) 'Costume 1: Red Shirt Costume 2: Orange Gi Costume 3: Battle of Gods *'Tien Shinhan 'Costume 1: Green Costume w/strap Costume 2: No shirt Costume 3: Buu Saga *'Chiaotzu 'Costume 1: Original vest Costume 2: No vest Costume 3: Buu Saga *'Yamcha 'Costume 1: Short Hair Costume 2: Long Hair Costume 3: Buu Saga *'Piccolo 'Costume 1: No cape or turban Costume 2: Cape and turban Costume 3: Nail clothing *'Saibaman 'Costume 1: Green, Costume 1: Red, Costume 3: Blue *'Raditz 'Costume 1: Brown and Black Armor, Costume 2: Hole through stomache, Costume 3: Bardock Armor *'Nappa 'Costume 1: Gold and Black Armor Costume 2: No shirt, Costume 3: Gold and Black Armor w/Hair *'Vegeta(Saiyan Saga) 'Costume 1:Original Armor, Costume 2: Battle Damaged, Costume 3: Kid Vegeta's armor and cape *'Vegeta(Frieza Saga) 'Costume 1: End Frieza Saga Armor Costume 2: Beggining Freiza Saga Armor Costume 3: Battled Damaged End Frieza Saga Armor *'Vegeta 'Costume 1: Majin Buu Saga, Costume 2: Android Saga, Costume 3: Gravity Chamber *'Super Saiyan Vegeta 'Costume 1: Android Saga Costume 2: Majin Buu Saga Costume 3: Gravity Chamber *'Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta 'Costume 1: Majin Buu Saga, Costume 2: Androids Saga, Costume 3: Gravity Chamber *'Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta 'Costume 1: GT Pants Costume 2: Z Pants and Boots Costume 3: Super Saiyan 5 *'Bardock 'Costume 1: Full Armor w/headband Costume 2: Full Armor w/o headband Costume 3: Battle damaged w/headband *'Super Saiyan Bardock 'Costume 1: Full Armor w/headband Costume 2: Full Armor w/o headband Costume 3: Battle damaged w/headband *'Frieza Soldier 'Costume 1: Blue Costume 2: Brown Costume 3: Appule *'Cui 'Costume 1: Original Costume 2: Cape Costume 3: Bue Skin *'Guldo 'Costume 1: Green Costume 2: Dark Green Costume 3: Black side eyes *'Recoome 'Costume 1: Armor Costume 2: No Armor Costume 3: Battle Damaged No armor *'Burter 'Costume 1: Blue Costume 2: Red Costume 3: Purple *'Jeice 'Costume 1: Red Costume 2: Blue Costume 3: Baseball Outfit *'Captian Ginyu 'Costume 1: Original Costume 2: Goku clothing Costume 3: Goku clothing w/powerpole *'Zarbon 'Costume 1: Original Costume Costume 2: Hair untied Costume 3: No Cape *'Zarbon Post Transformation 'Costume 1: Original Costume, Costume 2: Hair United, Costume 3: No Cape *'Dadoria 'Costume 1: PInk, Costume 2: Purple, Costume 2: W/Zarbon cape *'Frieza 'Costume 1: W/O Armor Costume 2: W/ Armor Costume 3: Kuriza colors *'Frieza 2nd form 'Costume 1: W.O Armor Costume 2: W/Armor Costume 3: Kuriza Colors *'Frieza 3rd Form 'Costume 1: W/O Armor Costume 2: W/Armor Costume 3: Kuriza Colors *'Frieza Final Form 'Costume 1: Original Costume 2: Mecha Frieza Costume 3 Kuriza Colors *'Frieza 100% Full Power 'Costume 1: Original Costume 2: Sliced Tail and Battle Damaged Costume 3: Kuriza Colors *'Future Trunks(Sword) 'Costume 1: Capsule Corp jacket Costume 2: Capsule Corp Vest Costume 2: NO jacket/vest *'Super Saiyan Future Trunks(Sword) 'Costume 1: Capsule Corp jacket Costume 2: Capsule Corp Vest Costume 3: NO jacket/vest *'Ultra Super Saiyan Future Trunks(Sword) 'Costume 1: Capsule Corp Jacket Costume 2 Capsule Corp Vest Costume 3: NO jacket/vest *'Future Trunks 'Costume 1: Battle Armor w/Long hair Costume 2: NO jacket/vest long hair Costume 3: Battle Armor w/short hair *'Super Saiyan Future Trunks 'Costume 1: Battle Armor w/Long Hair Costume 2: NO Jacket/vest long hair Costume 3: Battle Armor With Short Hair *'Ultra Super Saiyan Future Trunks 'Costume 1: Battle Armor w/long hair Costume 2: NO Jacket/Vest long hair Costume 3: Battle Armor With Short Hair *'Kid Trunks 'Costume 1: Green gi Costume 2: Green Gi w/Dragon Ball Costume 3: Yellow tinktop w/ shorts *'Super Saiyan Kid Trunks 'Costume 1: Green Gi Costuem 2: Green Gi w/Dragonball Costume 3: Yellow tinktop w/shorts *'Super Saiyan Teen Trunks 'Costume 1: GT scarf w/ shorts Costume 2: Capsule Corp Tink top Costume 3: Golden Vest w/grey pants *'Kid Goten 'Costume 1: Orange gi Costume 2: Blue civilian clothes Costume 3: Great Saiyaman Gear *'Super Saiyan Goten 'Costume 1: Orange gi, Costume 2: Blue civilian clothes Costume 3: Great Saiyaman Gear *'Super Saiyan Teen Goten 'Costume 1: GT white shirt w/purple pants Costume 2: Orange Gi Costume 3: Capsule Corp Shirt *'Gotenks 'Costume 1: Original Costume 2: Fat Gotenks Costume 3: "Kid Gogeta" *'Super Saiyan Gotenks 'Costume 1: Original Costume 2: Fat Gotenks Costume 3: "Kid Gogeta" *'Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks 'Costume 1: Original Costume 2: Fat Gotenks Costume 3: "Kid Gogeta" *'Mighty Mask 'Costume 1: Original Costume 2: "No gear" Costume 3: "Ghost costume" *'Super Vegito 'Costume 1: Original, Costume 2: Vegeta Armor Costume 3: "Buff Vegito" *'Super Gogeta 'Costume 1: Original Costume 2: "Adult Gotenks" Costume 3: "Super Saiyan Veku" *'Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta 'Costume 1: Original Costume 2: "SS4 Gotenks" Costume 3: SS5 *'Dr.Gero 'Costume 1: W/Hat Costume 2: W/O Hat Costume 3: Human Gero *'Android 19 'Costume 1: W/Hat Costume 2: W/O Hat Costume 3: "Android Chiatozu" *'Android 18 'Costume 1: Blue vest Costume 2: Black Vest Costume 3: Buu Saga *'Android 17 'Costume 1: W/Holster Costume 2: No holster Costume 3: GT *'Android 16 'Costume 1: Battle Jacket Costume 2: NO battle Jacket Costume 3: W/Capsule Corp. sticker *'Imperfect Cell 'Costume 1: Green Costume 2: Adult Cell jr 1rst form Costume 3: Cellin 1rst form *'Semi-Perfect Cell 'Costume 1: Green Costume 2: Adult Cell Jr 2nd form Costume 3: Cellin 2nd form *'Perfect Cell 'Costume 1: Green Costume 2: Adult Cell Jr Perfect Form Costume 3: Tall Cellin *'Super Perfect Cell 'Costume 1: Green Costume 2: Adult Cell Jr Costume 3: Super Tall Cellin *'Cell Junior 'Costume 1: Cell Jr Costume 2: Young Cell Costume 3: Cellin *'Android 15 'Costume 1: W/Hat Costume 2: W/O Hat Costume 3: Pimp *'Android 14 'Costume 1: Hair tied Costume 2: Hair untied Costume 3: Native American *'Android 13 'Costume 1: W/Hat Costume 2: W/O Hat Costume 3: Cowboy *'Super Android 13 'Costume 1: Original Costume 2: #14 Dominant Costume 3: #15 Dominant *'Super Saiyan Broly 'Costume 1: Blue Hair Controlled Costume 2: Broly 2nd Coming Costume 3: Bio Broly Stage 1 *'Legendary Super Saiyan Broly 'Costume 1: LSS Broly Costume 2: Broly 2nd Coming Costume 3:Bio Broly Stage 1 *'Bio-Broly 'Costume 1: Bio Broly Costume 2: Purple Costume: Bald *'Full Power Bojack 'Costume 1: Green w/Red Hair Costume 2: Blue w/ Duerag and Orange Hair Costume 3: Bido impression *'Zangya 'Costume 1: Zangya Costume 2: Green skin Costume 3: #18'S Clothes *'Cooler 'Costume 1: Original Costume 2: Red Eyes Costume 3: Half face *'Final Form Cooler 'Costume 1: W/Mouth Shield Costume 2: W/O Mouth Shield Costume 3: MetaCooler Final Form *'Meta Cooler 'Costume 1: Original Costume 2: "Mecha Cooler" Costume 3: Red *'Salza 'Costume 1: Original Costume 2: Battle Damaged Costume 3: Jeice impression *'Turles 'Costume 1: Original Costume 2: W/ Cape Costume 3: Bardock Armor *'Super Garlic Jr 'Costume 1: Garlic Jr Costume 2: Super Namek Costume 3: The Incredible Garlic *'Supreme Kai 'Costume 1: White Hair Costume 2: Red Hair Costume 3: Black Hair *'Kibito Kai 'Costume 1: Purple Skin Costume 2: Red Skin Costume 3: Blue Skin *'Dabura 'Costume 1: Demon King Costume 2: Good Dabura Costume 3: Stone *'PuiPui 'Costume 1: Original Costume 2: Cape Costume 3: Majin Underling *'Spopovich 'Costume 1: Majin Spopovich Costume 2: Non-Majin Spopovich Costume 3: Yamu Pants *'Majin Vegeta 'Costume 1: Blue costume Costume 2: Android Saga Armor Costume 3: Gravity Chamber gear *'Majin Buu 'Costume 1: Pink Buu Costume 2: Grey Buu Costume 3: "Human face" *'Majin Buu(Pure Evil) 'Costume 1: Grey Buu Costume 2: Pink Buu Costume 3: Red Buu *'Super Buu 'Costume 1: Pink Buu Costume 2: Grey Buu Costume 3: Blue Buu *'Super Buu(Gotenks and Piccolo absorbed) 'Costume 1: Gotenks clothes Costume 2: Piccolo Clothes Costume 3: Blue Buu w/Gotenks Clothes *'Super Buu(Gohan absorbed) 'Costume 1: Gohan Clothes Costume 2: No Shirt Costume 3: Blue Buu with Gohan clothes *'Super Buu(Ultra Form) 'Costume 1: Pink Buu Costume 2: Grey Buu Costume 3: Super Vegito's Clothes *'Kid Buu 'Costume 1: Pink Buu Costume 2: Grey Buu Costume 3: Blue Buu *'Pikkon 'Costume 1: W/Hat Costume 2: W/O Hat Costrume 3: W/O Hat, and white gear *'Tapion 'Costume 1: Tapion Costume 2: Trunks capsule jacket Costume 3: Minotia's Hair *'Master Roshi 'Costume 1: Orange Shirt w/Blue Pants Costume 2: Jackie Chun Costume 3: Legendary Super Saiyan Broly Movie *'MAX Power Roshi 'Costume 1: Blue Pants Costume 2: Jackie Chun Costume 3: Legendary Super Saiyan Broly Movie *'Hercule 'Costume 1: Afro w/Brown Gi Costume 2: Afro w/ Blue gi and Orange Cape Costume 3: Bald w/Brown gi *'Videl 'Costume 1: Pink and White Costume 2: Great Saiyawoman Costume Costume 3: Long Hair, Orange Star High Uniform *'Pan 'Costume 1: Red Shirt w/scarf Costume 2: Red Shirt w/o scarf Costume 3: White karate gi *'Majuub 'Costume 1: Majuub vest Costume 2: Teen Uub's gi Costume 3: Kid Uub's native costume *'Omega Shenron 'Costume 1: Blue dragonballs Costume 2: Orange Dragonballs Costume 3: Orange SKin *'Bills 'Costume 1: Original Costume 2: Robe Costume 3: Black skin *'Whis 'Costume 1: Original Costume 2: Black Hair Costume 3: Red Skin *'Drum 'Costume 1: Green Costume 2: Red Costume 3: Brown *'Demon King Piccolo 'Costume 1: Young Costume 2: Old Costume 3: Piccolo turban *'Lord Slug- 'Costume 1: w/helmet Costume 2: W/O Helmet Costume 3: Piccolo clothes *'Super Baby 2 Vegeta 'Costume 1: Original Costume 2: Adult Baby Costume 3: Gold Hair *'Super 17 'Costume 1: Hair Pushed Back Costume 2: Hair out Costume 3: Blonde Hair *'Great Ape Vegeta 'Costume 1: Original Costume 2: Vegeta Frieza Saga Costume Costume 3: King Vegeta Clothing *'Super Janemba- 'Costume 1: Red Skin Costume 2: Yellow Skin Costume 3: White Skin' *'Future Gohan-' Costume 1: With arm Costume 2: Without Arm Costume 3: Piccolo Gi *'Super Saiyan Future Gohan- '''Costume 1: With Arm Costume 2: WITHOUT Arm Costume 3: Piccolo Gi Bosses *'Great Ape Vegeta''' *'Great Ape Baby' *'Great Ape ' *'Hirrudegarn ' *'Dr. Wheelo ' *'Lord Slug(Giant) ' *'Meta Cooler-Nucleus ' *'Janemba' *'Great Ape Bardock ' *'Future Gohan ' *'Super Saiyan Future Gohan ' DLC Characters #'Super Saiyan Kid Goku' #'Super Saiyan 3 Kid Goku' #'King Vegeta' #'Hatchiyack' #'General Blue' #'Mercenary Tao' DLC Costumes #Gohan- GT Suit #Super Saiyan Gohan- GT Suit #Vegeta- Baby Vegeta #Goku-'Yardrat Costume' #Super Saiyan Goku- Yardrat Costume #Gohan- Full Great Saiyaman Costume(w/Helmet) #Pan- Kid ChiChi Outfit #Yamcha- Beggining Of DragonBall #Krillin- Orin Temple Battle Maps In Game Maps #Wasteland #Rocky Area #City #Dark City #Above City #Mountain Road #Island #Kami's Lookout #Hyperbolic Time Chamber #Outer Space #Planet Tuffle #Planet Namek #Ruined Planet Namek #Sacred World Of The Kais #Underworld #Cave #Big Gette Star #King's Castle #Glacier #World Martial Arts Tournament Arena #World Tournament Destroyed #Otherworld Tournament Arena #Cell Games Arena #Cell Games Destroyed #Intergalactic World Tournament DLC Maps #Planet Luud #Planet M2 #Satan City #Inside Buu's Body #Mount Pazou #Diablo Desert Story Mode The Story mode, like it's prequel has twists of the Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragonball GT story. Most, if not all battles consist of more than 2 competitors. All missions are seperated into different stages: Stage 1: The Story of Dragonball Mission 1: The Demon King Piccolo Battle: Kid Goku w/Tien vs Drum ---> Demon King Piccolo Map: '''King's Castle '''Description: ''After the death of Krillin.Chiaotzu, and Master Roshi, Goku alongside Tien wants vengeance on King Piccolo.'' Mission 2: Dream Match: Goku vs Piccolo Jr Battle: '''Goku w/Yamcha, Krillin. Tien. Chaiotzu vs Piccolo '''Map: '''World Tournament Destroyed '''Description: ''During Goku and Piccolo's match in the finals, the arena was destroyed! However, with Piccolo's dedication to destroy Goku, Goku and his friends battle Piccolo Junior together!'' Stage 2: Arrival of A New Threat Mission 3: Raditz, Brother of Goku ''' '''Battle: '''Goku w Krillin vs Raditz '''Map: '''Island '''Description: ''Goku's Brother!? Is this Alien race even too much for our young hero, Goku?'' Mission 4: The Special Beam Cannon Battle: '''Piccolo w/Goku and Kid Gohan vs Raditz '''Map: '''Wasteland '''Description: ''To get back Gohan, Piccolo and Goku: Destined Rivals must team up to defeat Raditz, and with Piccolo's new technique: The Special Beam Cannon can they do so?'' Stage 3: The Saiyan-Earthling War Mission 5: Preparation for the Saiyans ''' '''Battle: '''Yamcha w/Krillim vs Tien w/Chiaotzu '''Map: '''Kami's Lookout '''Description: ''After hearing of the future arrival of the saiyans Yamcha,Krillin,Tien and Chiaotzu begin their training.'' Mission 6: Gohan's New Teacher Battle: '''Kid Gohan vs Piccolo(x4) '''Map: '''Wasteland '''Description: ''To prepare Gohan for the Saiyans, Piccolo becomes his new teacher. Now, can Gohan stop Piccolo after using his duplication technique?'' Mission 7: Weapon: Saibamen Battle: '''Saibaman w/ Saibamen(x4) vs Yamcha '''Map: '''Wasteland '''Description: ''Before the Saiyans jump into action, meet the saibamen!'' Mission 8: More Saibamen! Battle: '''Tien w/Chiaotzu,Krillin,Kid Gohan,Piccolo vs Saibamen(x5) '''Map: '''Wasteland '''Description: ''More Saibamen? Despite Yamcha's death, the Z-Fighters jump into action!!'' Mission 9: Nappa's Wrath Battle: '''Nappa w/ Saibamen(x4) vs Tien,Chaiotzu---->Kid Gohan(Saiyan Saga),Krillin,Piccolo '''Map: '''Wasteland '''Description: ''The ruthless Saiyan Nappa joins the battle, where are you Goku? Before its too late!'' Mission 10: Gohan's True Power Battle: '''Kid Gohan(Saiyan Saga) w/Krillin vs Nappa '''Map: '''Wasteland '''Description: ''After seeing the death of Piccolo, Gohan's true power is unleashed!'' Mission 11: Over 9000! Battle: '''Goku w/Kid Gohan(Saiyan Saga),Krillin vs Nappa--->Vegeta(Saiyan Saga) '''Map: '''Rocky Area '''Description: ''Goku has finally arrived! Now he Gohan and Krillin take on Vegeta and Nappa, together!'' Mission 12: The Great Ape Prince and the Spirit Bomb Battle: '''Goku w/Kid Gohan(Saiyan Saga),Krillin vs Great Ape Vegeta--->Vegeta(Saiyan Saga) '''Map: '''Rocky Area '''Description: ''With the powerball technique, Vegeta is now a great ape! Is the battle over?'' Mission 13: Another Ape Battle: '''Great Ape w/Krillin vs Vegeta(Saiyan Saga) '''Map: '''Rocky Area '''Description: ''When it seemed that Vegeta couldnt be defeated...Gohan took an ape transformation of his own into play!'' Stage 4: Quest Namek Mission 14: Vegeta's Rival ''' '''Battle: '''Vegeta(Frieza Saga) vs Cui, Frieza Soldier(x4) '''Map: '''Namek '''Description: ''After his life being spared by Goku, like Krillin and Gohan, Vegeta has also arrived to Namek in search for the Namekian Dragonballs! They aren't the only ones though!'' Mission 15: Namekians Tortured Battle: '''Kid Gohan(Frieza Saga) w/Krillin vs Dadoria '''Map: '''Namek '''Description: ''After seeing the people of Namek get tortured by Frieza's gang...Gohan rages and will stop at nothing to attack!'' Mission 16: Die Dadoria! Battle: '''Vegeta(Frieza Saga) vs Dadoria, Frieza Soldier(x3) '''Map: '''Namek '''Description: ''After Vegeta's battle on Earth, he's gotten stronger: even stronger than Dadoria.'' Mission 17: Deadly Beauty Battle: '''Zarbon w/Freiza Soldier(x3) vs Vegeta(Frieza Saga) '''Map: '''Namek '''Description: ''Despite Vegeta's deadly battle on Earth, is he as strong as the beutiful Zarbon?'' Mission 18: Beauty is a Beast Battle: '''Zarbon(Post-Transformation) w/Frieza Soldier(x3) vs Vegeta(Frieza Saga) '''Map: '''Namek '''Description: ''Zarbon's post transformation, perhaps not as beautiful as his first, but definietly more powerful!'' Mission 19: The Power of King Kai's Training Battle: '''Yamcha w/Chiaotzu and Tien vs Piccolo '''Map: '''Namek '''Description: ''After training with King Kai, Yamcha,Tien and Chiaotzu are stronger than before, will they conivnce Piccolo to show the King Kai more respect of his work?'' Mission 20: Vegeta vs Zarbon Round II Battle: '''Vegeta(Frieza Saga) w/Krillin and Kid Gohan(Frieza Saga) '''Map: '''Namek '''Description: ''Vegeta, knowing that Saiyans get stronger after every battle, challenges Zarbon once again. In protecting Bulma and the Dragonballs, Krillin and Gohan also join the battle.'' Stage 5: The Ginyu Force Mission 21: Guldo Special, not so Special ''' '''Battle: '''Vegeta(Frieza Saga) w/Krillin and Kid Gohan(Frieza Saga) vs Guldo '''Map: '''Namek '''Description: ''The first member of the Ginyu Force,Guldo prepares to fight Gohan and Krillin. But Vegeta doesn't follow the rules!'' Mission 22: 'Recoome:Not So Tough' Battle: '''Goku w/ Krillin,Kid Gohan(Frieza Saga), Vegeta(Frieza Saga) vs Recoome '''Map: '''Namek '''Description: ''When Recoome seemed to be nearly killing Krillin, Gohan and Vegeta, Goku has a saving arrival once again.'' Mission 23: Purple Comet Attack Battle: '''Goku w/ Krillin,Kid Gohan(Frieza Saga),Vegeta(Frieza Saga) vs Burter and Jeice '''Map: '''Namek '''Description: ''Even with the combined powers of Jeice and Burter, Goku cannot be stopped!'' Mission 24: The Captian of The Ginyu Force Battle: '''Captian Ginyu w/Jeice vs Goku '''Map: '''Namek '''Description: ''4 Down, 1 to Go. The strongest member of the Ginyu Force: the mysterious Captian Ginyu!'' Mission 25: Body Change! Battle: '''Krillin w/Kid Gohan(Frieza Saga) vs Captian Ginyu(Goku Body) '''Map: '''Namek '''Description: ''With Ginyu's Body Change technique...he is invincible now having Goku's Powers. Now Gohan and Krillin hold back as it appears they must fight the man who has saved their life.'' Mission 26: Vegeta, the Invicible Prince Battle: 'Vegeta(Frieza Saga) vs Jeice, Captian Ginyu(Goku's Body)---> Captian Ginyu '''Map: '''Namek' '''Description: '''Vegeta's determination to become stronger has made him more powerful than Captian Ginyu. Despite being in Ginyu's possesion of Goku's body, Vegeta wll NOT hold back. Stage 6: Tyrannic Frieza '''Mission 27: Freiza's First Form ' '''Battle: Vegeta(Frieza Saga) w/Krillin and Kid Gohan(Frieza Saga) Map: '''Namek '''Description: ''Frieza has finallly arrived!! And now that he cant use the Dragonballs, he will stop at absolutely nothing to destroy Vegeta and the others.'' Mission 28: Frieza's Transformation Battle: 'Krillin w/Kid Gohan(Frieza Saga) and Vegeta(Frieza Saga) vs Frieza 2nd Form '''Map: '''Namek D'ecsription: Frieza has transformed! Do Krillin and the others stand a chance? Mission 29: Piccolo's Arrival Battle: '''Piccolo w/Krillin and Kid Gohan(Frieza Saga) vs Frieza 2nd Form '''Map: '''Namek '''Description: ''Piccolo has finally arrived, and with the powers of Nail...he is stronger than ever! Possibly more powerful than the tyrant himself Freiza!?'' Mission 30: Frieza's 3rd and Ugliest Form Battle: '''Kid Gohan(Frieza Saga) w/Krillin and Piccolo vs Frieza 3rd Form '''Map: '''Namek '''Description: ''Frieza has yet another transformation? This form may be ugly, but deadly! It may take more than Gohan's invincible rage to put an end to him!'' Mission 31: Final Transformation Map: '''Namek '''Battle: '''Frieza Final Form vs Piccolo and Kid Gohan(Frieza Saga)--->Krillin and Vegeta(Frieza Saga) '''Description: ''Frieza's final form cannot be stopped! Where are you Goku?'' Mission 32: Goku's Arrival: Who is the Strongest In The Universe? Battle: '''Goku w/Piccolo,Kid Gohan(Frieza Saga) and Krillin vs Final Form Frieza '''Map: '''Namek '''Description: ''Now that our hero: Goku has finally arrived, he and Frieza will finally battle. Who is the strongest being in the universe?'' Mission 32: Spirit Bomb! Battle: '''Piccolo w/ Goku vs Final Form Frieza '''Map: '''Namek '''Description: ''The only way to defeat Frieza is the Spirit Bomb! Now a damaged Piccolo must stall in battle!'' Mission 33: The Ginyu Force Returns Battle: '''Chiaotzu w/Tien and Yamcha vs Guldo,Jeice, Recoome and Burter '''Map: '''Wasteland '''Description: ''The Ginyu Force is on Kai Planet! Time to see if Chiaotzu,Yamcha and Tien's training has payed off!'' Stage 7: Super Saiyan!? Mission 34: The Legend is True! Battle: 'Super Saiyan Goku w/Kid Gohan(Frieza Saga) and Piccolo vs Final Form Frieza '''Map: N'amek '''Description: ''After seeing the suprisingly still alive Frieza kill his best friend Krillin....Goku has raged to limits beyond the average Saiyan. Frieza has killed many Namekians, Saiyans and Vegeta and Krillin....now has the tyrant met his match? THE SUPER SAIYAN!!!'' Mission 35: The Final Battle: Planet Namek's Destruction ''' '''Battle: '''Super Saiyan Goku w/Kid Gohan(Frieza Saga) vs Frieza 100% Full Power '''Map: '''Destroyed Planet Namek '''Description: ''Frieza is using 100% of his full power now. The Super Saiyan will not give up and will DEFEAT FRIEZA! However, can he do so before the planet destroys! GOKU VS FRIEZA, The Final Battle!!'' Mission 36: Back On Earth Battle: '''Vegeta(Frieza Saga)vs Kid Gohan(Frieza Saga) and Piccolo '''Map: '''Wastelnad '''Description: ''Is Goku dead or Alive? If dead, Vegeta calims to be the strongest on Earth, Gohan howver beleives his Dad is still out there somewhere...he will fight to prove it!'' Stage 9: Might of The Makyan Mission 37: The Black Water Mist ''' '''Battle: '''Piccolo w/ Krillin and Kid Gohan(Frieza Saga) vs Yamcha and Master Roshi '''Map: '''Island '''Description: ''Upon arriving on Earth, Piccolo,Krillin and Gohan now come across a new threat: The Black Water Mist: infecting the Earth, even Yamcha and Roshi!'' Mission 38: The Battle on Kami's Lookout: Destroy The Makyo Star Battle: '''Kid Gohan(Frieza Saga) w/Krillin and Picccolo vs Super Garlic Jr. '''Map: '''Kami's Lookout '''Description: ''Responsible for the havoc is no other than Garlic Jr and he has returned with the power of the Makyo Star. Now with Krillin and Piccolo by his side, Gohan must do what he did when he was just 4 years old, defeat the immortal Garlic Jr.!'' Stage 10: The Boy From The Future Mission 39: Frieza's Return ''' '''Battle: '''Super Saiyan Future Trunks w/sword vs Final Form Frieza, Frieza's Soldier(x4) '''Map: '''Rocky Area '''Description: ''Frieza is still alive!? With Goku not around there is a new Super Saiyan figure to save the da'y!'' Mission 40: Testing The Future Battle: '''Super Saiyan Goku w/Piccolo vs Super Saiyan Future Trunks '''Map: '''Rocky Area '''Description: ''Goku is back! Now he alongside Piccolo will test out this future figure!'' Mission 41: Preparing For A New Threat Battle: '''Kid Gohan(Frieza Saga)w/Piccolo vs Goku '''Map: '''Wasteland '''Description: ''After hearing of the Androids coming, the Z-Fighters are training hard, especially Gohan!'' Stage 11: The Androids Mission 45: Unexpected Foe ''' '''Battle: '''Dr. Gero w/Android 19 vs Yamcha '''Map: '''City '''Description: ''While the Z-Fighters were earching in the city, Yamcha was the first to come across the Androids...alone!'' Mission 46: The Virus Battle: '''Android 19 w/Dr. Gero vs Super Saiyan Goku '''Map: '''Rocky Area '''Description: ''Goku finally is toe to toe with the Androids, but will the heart virus hold him back?'' Mission 46: Vegeta Joins the Club Battle: '''Super Saiyan Vegeta w/Piccolo vs Android 19 and Dr.Gero '''Map: '''Rocky Area '''Description: ''Vegeta joins the Super Saiyan Club, what does this mean for Android 19! Piccolo won't let 20 get away either.'' Mission 47: After Gero! Battle: '''Krillin w/ Piccolo, Future Trunks w/sword, Vegeta, Tien vs Dr.Gero '''Map: '''Rocky Area '''Description: ''Android 20 is really THE Dr.Gero! And he has escaped to activate his other, more powerful androids...the Z-Fighters must stop him.'' Mission 48: Die Doc Battle: '''Android 17 w/Android 18 vs Dr. Gero '''Map: '''Cave '''Description: ''Was it a foolish act to activate Androids 17 and 18, becasue they now turn on Doctor Gero!'' Mission 49: 18's Capabilites Battle: '''Android 18 w/Android 17 vs Super Saiyan Vegeta----> Super Saiyan Future Trunks w/Sword '''Map: '''Mountain Road '''Description: ''Has Vegeta gone too far? Challenging the Androids alone might've been the biggest mistake of his life, don't underestimate Android 18 just because of her beauty.'' Mission 50: Androids on a Rampage Battle: '''Android 17 w/Android 18 vs Tien and Piccolo '''Map: '''Mountain Road '''Description: ''After Trunks' interferrence to save his father, 17 and 18 have left the Z-Fighters with no choice but to destroy them!'' Stage 12: The Road to Perfection Mission 51: Cell: The Imperfect Android! ''' '''Battle: '''Piccolo w/Krillin and Tien vs Imperfect Cell '''Map: '''City '''Description: ''After hearing of the new threat: Cell and his purpose Piccolo and the others search the city. Can Cell be defeated!?'' Mission 52: Rematch: 17 vs Piccolo Battle: 'Piccolo w/Tien vs Android 17,Android 16----> Android 18 '''Map: '''Islands '''Description: 'Piccolo now fusing with Kami is strong enough to defeat the Androids: 1 by 1. However, he and Tien have to fight all 3 of them before Cell arrives! '''Mission 53: Stop Cell! Battle: '''Piccolo w/ Android 17,Android 16,Android 18 and Tien vs Imperfect Cell '''Map: '''Islands '''Description: ''Cell has found the Z-Fighters! Now Piccolo and Tien must team up with the Androids to stop the menacing Android!'' Mission 54: 16's Decision Battle: '''Android 16 w/Tien and Android 18 vs Imperfect Cell--->Semi Perfect Cell '''Map: '''Islands '''Description: '''After defeating Piccolo, is there anyone else who can stop Cell's plans? Now Android 16 must step up to the plate and go toe to toe with Cell! '''Mission 55: Tien Goes All Out Battle: '''Tien w/ Android 16 vs Semi-Perfect Cell '''Map: '''Islands '''Description: ''Cell has already absorbed Android 17, but now 18 is next! Tien's using all of his energy and almost his life to stop the semi-perfect monster!'' Mission 56: I AM SUPER VEGETA! Battle: '''Super Saiyan Vegeta w/Krillin and Super Saiyan Future Trunks vs Semi-Perfect Cell--->Perfect Cell '''Map: '''Islands '''Description: ''After he and Trunks' training, Vegeta is invincible! Will this SUPER Vegeta defeat Cell, our will his ego interfere with the fate of the Earth!'' Mission 57: Too Perfect? Battle: '''Ultra Super Saiyan Future Trunks w/Krillin vs Perfect Cell '''Map: '''Islands '''Description: ''After his father was easily defeated, Trunks has reveiled his ultra super saiyan transformation.... but is it enough to defeat Cell?'' Mission 58: Go Go Gohan Battle: '''Super Saiyan Teen Gohan w/ Ultra Super Saiyan Goku vs Final Form Frieza '''Map: '''Hyperbolic Time Chamber '''Description: ''During their training, Goku has tought Gohan to become a Super Saiyan. All it took was a vision of Gohan to unleash his anger in which he and his father fought Frieza!'' Stage 13: The Cell Games Mission 59: First Competitor: Goku The One and Only or THE CHAMP Hercule? ''' '''Battle: '''Super Saiyan Goku w/Hercule vs Perfect Cell '''Map: '''Cell Games Arena '''Description: ''The Cell Games have begun! Who would've guessed that Goku would be the first to fight Cell, howevr World Martial Arts Champion Hercule also wants to fight the monster that has harmed his planet!'' Mission 60: Like Father Like Son? Battle: '''Super Saiyan Teen Gohan w/Android 16 vs Perfect Cell '''Map: '''Cell Games Destroyed '''Description: ''Goku has forfeited and wants Gohan to fight Cell, 16 has tought Gohan that anger is not always the solution... Cell isn't convinced!'' Mission 61: The Junior Cell Battle: '''Cell Junior w/Cell Jr.(x4) vs Super Saiyan Future Trunks,Krillin and Yamcha---> Piccolo and Tien---> Super Saiyan Goku and Super Saiyan Vegeta '''Map: '''Cell Games Destroyed '''Description: ''It seems Cell has found a way to explode Gohan's anger, he and his Cell Junior will destroy the Z-Fighters!'' Mission 62: EXPLODE! Battle: '''Super Saiyan 2 Teen Gohan vs Cell Jr.(x5) '''Map: '''Cell Games Destroyed '''Description: ''Gohan's anger has exploded after witnessing the hurt of his friends and the death of harmless: Android 16!'' Mission 63: Gohan vs Cell Battle: '''Super Saiyan 2 Teen Gohan vs Super Perfect Cell and Cell Junior(x2) '''Map: '''Cell Games Destoyed '''Description: ''Now the real battle has begun, Gohan in his Super Saiyan 2 transformation will have no mercy against Cell!'' Mission 64: Unforgivable: Say Goodbye to A True Hero Battle: '''Super Saiyann 2 Teen Gohan w/ Super Saiyan Goku vs Semi-Perfect Cell '''Map: '''Cell Games Destroyed '''Description: ''Did Gohan let the power get to his head, despite knocking 18 out of Cell, Cell still has one last trick up his tail, destroy himself and the Earth!'' Mission 65: Super Perfection! Battle: '''Super Saiyan Vegeta w/ Super Saiyan 2 Teen Gohan vs Super Perfect Cell '''Map: '''Cell Games Destroyed '''Description: ''Cell is silll alive! After Goku's sacrifice how did he survive? But now, stronger than ever, after killing Trunks, Cell faces an angered Vegeta!'' Mission 66: The Final Battle: Kamehameha! Battle: '''Super Saiyan 2 Teen Gohan w/Vegeta vs Super Perfect Cell '''Map: '''Cell Games Destroyed '''Description: ''The Final Battle, the Earth is depending on you Gohan....who's kamehameha will suceed Cell or Gohan's!'' Mission 67: Another End Battle: '''Super Saiyan Future Trunks vs Android 18,Android 17 '''Map: '''Dark City '''Description: ''After peice in Gohan and Goku's time, Trunks returns to his own...now he is strong enough to make Androids 17 and 18 pay!'' Mission 68: Its Over! Battle: '''Super Saiyan Future Trunks vs Imperfect Cell '''Map: '''Wasteland '''Description: ''Trunks must now approach the biggest threat, Cell! To change the future, he has a new attack prepared that will end the Android madness!'' Stage 14: 7 years In the Making Mission 69: Otherworld Familiar Faces ''' '''Battle: '''Pikkon w/ Goku vs Jeice,Burter, Guldo, Recoome---> Frieza Final Form and Perfect Cell '''Map: '''Underworld '''Description: ''While in the underworld of otherworld, Goku alongside the mysterious Pikkon have come across some familiar faces such as Frieza,Cell and The Ginyu Force!'' Mission 70: Goku vs Pikkon Battle: '''Super Saiyan Goku vs Pikkon '''Map: '''Otherworld Tournament '''Description: ''The finals of the otherworld tournament is no other than Goku vs Pikkon, has the Super Saiyan met his match?'' Mission 71: Training with the big boys! Battle: '''Super Saiyan Goten vs Super Saiyan Gohan '''Map: '''Wasteland '''Description: ''Goten,Goku's second son is THE youngest Super Saiyan! Now he and his big bro Gohan have a sparring session.'' Mission 72: Super Saiyan vs Super Gravity Battle: '''Super Saiyan Kid Trunks vs Super Saiyan Vegeta '''Map: '''Cave '''Description: '''While training with his dad, Trunks has to go Super to train in this gravity. '''Mission 73: Training Trio: The Gohan Gang Battle: '''Videl vs Goten vs Gohan '''Map: '''Wasteland '''Description: ''To better prepare herself for the World Tournament, Videl trains alonside Gohan and Goten.'' Mission 74: Training Trio: The KAME Gang Battle: '''Android 18 vs Krillin(Majin Buu Saga) vs Master Roshi '''Map: '''Islands '''Description: ''18 and Krillin have decided to enter the upcoming tournament. 18, desperate to win the prize money trains with her husband and Master Roshi.'' Mission 75: Junior Division Finals Battle: '''Kid Trunks vs Goten--->Hercule '''Map: '''World Tournament Arena '''Description: ''Its the Junior Division finals, Goten vs Trunks...the winner gets an exhibition with Hercule, the champ himself!'' Mission 76: Mysterious Spopovich Battle: '''Super Saiyan 2 Gohan w/Videl vs Spopovich '''Map: '''World Tournament Arena '''Description: ''After Videl being brutally beat by Spopovich...Gohan, using the anger he used against Cell couldn't help but attack....leaving his identity behind.'' Mission 77: Demon King In Babidi's Possesion Battle: 'Dabura vs Piccolo and Krillin(Majin Buu Saga) '''Map: '''Rocky Area '''Description: '''Babid, the evil wizard, has not only Spopovich and PuiPui under his control...but also the Demon King Dabura, who turns his opponnents to stone! Stage 15: Resurrection '''Mission 78: PuiPui of the Planet Zoon ' '''Battle: